Alice Zuberg
Integrity Knight= |-| Child= Summary Alice is an Artificial Fluctlight created by Rath and the childhood friend of Eugeo and Kirito. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C physically, 8-A with Sacred Arts and Armament Full Control Art Name: Alice Zuberg, Alice Synthesis Thirty Origin: Sword Art Online Gender: Female Age: 11 (Prologue I), 17 (Chapter 1), Currently 19 Classification: Artificial Fluctlight, Former Apprentice, Integrity Knight Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Statistics Amplification (Sword skills amplify the user's speed and power, with the downside of leaving some aftercast delay), Immortality (Type 1; All Integrity Knights do not age due to their lifespan being frozen by Quinella), Magic & Creation (via Sacred Arts. Can create a spell or an object for almost any situation, so long as she knows the words used to arrange her thoughts, guide her emotions, and fuel her imagination to create said spell or object), Transmutation (via Sacred Arts), Light Manipulation (via Sacred Arts), Fire Manipulation (via Sacred Arts), Heat Manipulation (via Sacred Arts), Ice Manipulation (via Sacred Arts), Healing (via Sacred Arts), Telekinesis (Can control her Fragrant Olive Sword's petals with her mind), Danmaku (via the Fragrant Olive Sword's petals. Can number from hundreds to thousands with Armament Full Control Art to tens of thousands with Release Recollection. Can also change the shape and size of said petals, enough to form entire walls and structures), Limited Reality Warping (via Incarnation. Allows the user to change the world to an extent via their willpower or imagination. For those who are not conscious or adept with this ability, it is primarily used to increase the chances of winning a fight against stronger opponents or create miracles not possible with standard Sacred Arts. For Alice, it allows her to increase the range of her attacks. All beings in the Underworld are capable of Incarnation, however only those who recognize this ability can consciously use it to their advantage), Regeneration (High-Low; Can heal back an eye via Incarnation), Sound Manipulation (via Incarnation), Resistance to Electricity Manipulation and possibly Law Manipulation (Broke the Seal of the Right Eye) Attack Potency: At least Building level+ physically (Is far stronger than Kirito and Eugeo physically), Multi-City Block level with Sacred Arts and Armament Full Control Art (Obliterated an entire valley, along with a large portion of the Dark Territory's forces. Can level an entire forest in minutes) Speed: Relativistic (Should be superior to Kirito) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Building Class+ Durability: At least Building level+ physically, Multi-City Block level with her Armament Full Control Art's petals (Her Fragrant Olive Sword's petals can be transformed into walls to block incoming attacks on this level) Stamina: Vastly Superhuman (Comparable, if not superior to Kirito) Range: Standard melee range with her sword, kilometers with Armament Full Control Art. Standard Equipment: Fragrant Olive Sword Intelligence: Academically unknown, but is skilled at fighting. Is proficient in speed chanting and is able to use advanced Sacred Art rituals. Weaknesses: Was held back before and didn't have a free will by having to follow the Seal of the Right Eye. Her petals need to recharge from the sun every once in a while. Sword Skills have a slight aftercast delay at the end of them in exchange for increased power. Most of the time, to activate Sacred Arts the user must chant out the words required to activate it. Sacred Arts require "spatial resources" to use, meaning that barren environments would lessen the effects of a Sacred Art. If Alice loses willpower, confidence, or imagination on succeeding in an event, Incarnation will not activate. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Sacred Arts Sacred Arts: «Sacred Arts» are System Commands in Project Alicization that residents of Underworld believe to be magic rituals. In reality, they are just words used to arrange thoughts and guide the emotions of the caster to make use of one's imagination power. Because of this, the imagination of the user may either improve or decrease the effectiveness of an art. *'Armament Full Control Art:' The Armament Full Control Art is a high-ranking Sacred Arts ritual that is used to boost the offensive power of a Divine Object-class weapon by linking with the true essence of the weapon. As all Divine Object-class weapons strongly inherit the properties of the object that served as its nucleus in the form of memories, the Armament Full Control Art may be used to tap into the parameters inherited from the base material, thus increasing the power of the weapon in the form of special abilities. The ability acquired through the ritual depends solely on how the caster pictures the released form of the weapon. The first phase of the «Armament Full Control Art», called the «strengthening» phase, is the partial awakening of the weapon's memories, which manifest as a new offensive ability for the weapon. The «Life» of the weapon decreases greatly every time the command is used and the power of the ritual is determined by the caster's ability to imagine the released form of the weapon. The second phase of the ritual, called the «releasing» phase, is a command that releases all of the memories of the weapon, unleashing all of its rampant power. Memories unleashed with this phase become uncontrollable to the caster and might even engulf the caster himself. For example, the «Armament Full Control» art with the Fragrant Olive Sword is as follows: **Once the «Armament Full Control» art is in effect, the Fragrant Olive Sword splits into hundreds, possibly thousands of individual petal-like blades, all of which Alice controls with her mind and the hilt of her sword. However, after multiple uses or excessive use of this ability, Alice must either sheath her sword or expose it to sunlight for some time before being able to use the Armament Full Art Control again, though she is able to use the technique for a significant amount of time before her sword reverts back to its regular form. **Once «Release Recollection» is in effect, the technique releases the memories of the weapon to their full extent and allows them to rampage unrestricted. In Alice's case, the amount of petals from the Fragrant Olive sword multiplies massively. However, the sword's durability decreases considerably when this skill is used, though it can be restored by sheathing the blade or exposing it to sunlight. Note that "durability" in Underworld refers to an object's functional life, rather than it's physical durability against attacks. Incarnation *'Incarnation:' A secret skill passed down by Integrity Knights since ancient times, and one of the most important concepts in the Sword Art Online franchise. Incarnation refers to the ability to change the state of the world through pure willpower and imagination. This mainly includes creation, alteration, and destruction. It is the power which Sacred Arts derive from. Its effects are versatile, as the power has been used to wield invisible blades, create swords from the user's blood, transmute objects, increase the chances of an event happening, and much more. However, the power of an Incarnation ability can be matched by another Incarnation ability, and the use of Incarnation is mentally exhausting, requiring a lot of concentration and energy to perform. If the user is in a state where their will is not strong enough, they become unable to use Incarnation. There are a limited amount of people who can use Incarnation to its full potential, and much practice and experience is needed to be able to use it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sound Users Category:Immortals Category:Transmutation Users Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Heat Users Category:Ice Users Category:Magic Users Category:Creation Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Teenagers Category:Healers Category:Space Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Sword Art Online Category:Female Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters